


With My Own Hands

by MissMadWorld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadWorld/pseuds/MissMadWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco kidnaps and imprisons Joe to get to Marvelous and the ultimate treasure. The captain is desperate and willing to give anything to get him back.</p><p>Lots of plot with occasional porn. Main plot picks up in chapter 5. Check out the Notes for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of plot with occasional porn. I meant for there to be more, but got carried away with the story...Marv/Joe is obviously the main relationship but it's gonna take some time/effort to get there. In the meantime Luka offers what comfort she can. Marv/Joe smut will come in later chapters if you're patient!
> 
> I haven't written this far yet, but Basco will probably dish out some torture (emotional and physical) before the end, and there may be some non-con stuff, so be wary. Some implied past Marv/Basco from pretty early on...we'll see if that comes up again.

“Hey bird, give us a prophecy.”

Navi, perched on the treasure chest at the captain’s elbow remained focused on watching the card game Luka had been trouncing Doc at for the past hour. From his inverted position on his workout bench, Joe glanced up from Navi to his captain and knew instantly what was about to happen. He shrugged imperceptibly before returning to his sit-ups.

“NOW, bird.” Marvelous smacked the little robot hard enough to send her rocketing into the wall and then up into the ceiling before swinging around the room where she landed with little fanfare in the captain’s lap.

“Beware the baited line. Snares wait for those who take the lure. And don’t call me ‘bird.’”

“Snares?! That’s like a trap, isn’t it?” Doc leapt up from his place on the floor, abandoning his cards to snatch Navi out of Marvelous’ palm and shake her violently. “I don’t want to get trapped! What the heck kind of prophecy is that?”

As she unfolded her winning hand on the coffee table despite having lost her opponent, Luka piped up, “It doesn’t seem like the typical prophecy to help us find a grand power…it’s probably warning us about another Zangyack monster that wants to kill us. Where’s Gai? He’d probably know if there was a Super Sentai team who used traps.”

“I’m down here!” Gai sprang up from behind the console with a ranger key in each hand. 

“I thought I heard you acting out your little stories down there. So, tell us what you know. Which Super Sentai used snares?” Marvelous’ tone indicated that an answer was demanded, not requested. Gai snapped to attention.

“What I know is…” he struck a pose accented with his trademark shit-eating grin. Ahim looked up from her tea to listen politely.

“Absolutely nothing! None of the super sentai were known specifically for using traps or anything like that.” He scrambled over to where Luka sat and gave her an exaggerated bow, “I think Luka-san is absolutely right. Sounds like some dangerous monster who needs to be brought to justice to me!” He struck another pose and started rambling about chivalry and the smiles of the people before everyone else in the room (even Ahim) stopped listening, but Gai didn’t seem to notice.

“Perfect. No new grand power. But on the upside, something dangerous is after us…ain’t that interesting?” It was too late in the evening to go out looking for anything anyway, but he had been hoping to have the night to ponder the prophecy and whereabouts of the next grand power. Marvelous casually fingered the ranger keys in the box before glancing around at his comrades. Luka was dealing another hand, which Ahim had decided to join in an effort to distract Doc from his fretting. Gai was off talking to himself or his ranger keys about past and future battles. And Joe was….just a little sweaty across the brow. His stoic first mate was still silently counting his way through his set of sit-ups as Marvelous admired the way Joe’s shirt pulled across his shoulders when they rose and exposed his collarbones when he lay back. The back and forth of the whole thing was absolutely hypnotizing. Lost in thought, he didn’t know how long his eyes were fixed on the hollow of Joe’s neck before he realized that his friend had stopped moving and was simply lying inverted on his bench, waiting for Marvelous to say something. The captain’s eyes casually moved up to meet Joe’s.

“What are you looking at?” Joe asked in his standard monotone. 

A characteristic smirk slipped across Marvelous’ face as easy as if he had been born wearing it. He turned away as he stood, collecting his long read coat from the corner of his chair and slinging it over his shoulder as he passed. Apparently he had been distracted by the rhythm of Joe’s movements long enough to give the rest of the crew time to abandon the galley in favor of their private quarters, but he didn’t let the surprise show. As he passed closely by Joe’s bench on his way to his own quarters, Marvelous smirked down at him.

“Why? Do you have a problem with me looking?”

“Hah.” Joe turned away with the very slightest “as if” grin playing at the corners of his mouth before reaching down to grab his towel off the floor to mop the sweat off his neck. 

Captain Marvelous turned to glance one last time at Joe before catching the stair railing in his hand and swinging down toward his chambers.


	2. Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous contemplates his relationship with Joe and receives a not-so-unexpected guest in his private quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting more than one chapter per day since each one is so short.

He took the stairs at a leisurely pace, stopping on the last step to look down the wide hallway at each door. On his right, Gai’s door was nearly covered in photos of past extra rangers, “welcome” signs in every language, his own name in seven different typefaces, and anything he could get his hands on that was silver. Little foil chocolate wrappers were taped awkwardly into the shape of a trident running diagonally across the door. The morning the captain had first seen Gai with his roll of tape and backpack full of what looked like trash he cuffed the apprentice hard across the ear and scolded the boy for ruining the varnish on HIS door. Before he could argue the matter any further Gai started whining so loudly about personalization and individuality that the captain opted to ignore the problem at least until after breakfast. By the time he returned to the scene of the crime it was too late…the door was gone and in its place was a gleaming silver shrine to all of Gai’s favorite things. 

A few yards farther on and to the left was Ahim’s door, decorated with nothing more than a lacy pink bow hanging on a ribbon from the door handle; simple, sweet, and harmless to the structural integrity of the door itself. The varnish on Doc’s door was worn where he pushed his shoulder into it every time he tried to open it, but beyond that was unadorned. Luka had replaced the standard brass handle with a gaudy crystal knob reminiscent of the many jewels in her box. She insisted that it brought out her eyes despite the fact that it was attached to a slab of wood.

Marvelous strode down the hall, listening for sounds of life behind the doors, each a personal oasis where others were expressly forbidden from entering without invitation or permission. As he passed, he trailed his fingertips across the wood of Joe’s door and remembered the few times he had been invited in. The rooms were large…not an uncommon feature for pirate ships who’s inhabitants typically enjoy hoarding loot and trophies. Joe’s room was different though…obviously his habits acquired living in army barracks for years hadn’t left him yet. The bed was centered against the wall under one of four porthole windows. It had been little more than a mattress dressed with plain blue sheets until Doc had insisted that proper support and a decent night’s rest was crucial to fighting well, when Joe had finally submitted to acquiring a box spring and simple wooden frame with narrow posts along the headboard. His weapons and necklace were kept hung on a series of nails just close enough to reach from the bed over a low nightstand where he stored his few books and the gifts given to him by his comrades. At the foot of the bed there was a heavy chest that no one but Joe had ever seen open resting on the edge of a large indigo throw rug where Marvelous assumed the ex-soldier did push-ups from time to time. The closet on the far right of the room was full of clothes picked up over the years, most of which he never wore. The only real luxury in the room was the meager set of free weights he kept neatly organized next to yet another workout bench. Despite this minimalism, Marvelous did seem to remember a surprising number of hair care products tucked into the cabinets of Joe’s private bathroom next to his boar’s hair brush. 

Marvelous shouldered his way into his own room and tossed his jacket over to the arm of the loveseat that he kept pushed up against the left wall. Clothes were strewn across the floor haphazardly between the low shelves where he kept his books and trophies…this was a pirate’s room. There were small treasures and gadgets lining the shelves and between those were the mounted weapons of a few of his tougher enemies. Actually, some of the decorations were leftover from AkaRed’s tenure in this very room. Some things Marvelous just couldn’t bear to change…like the red lampshades that cast an ambient and altogether soothing light across the length of the room, or the desk that remained littered with AkaRed’s maps.

He stripped off his vest in a fluid motion and slung it across the desk chair before shucking his white button-up and finally peeling the red undershirt over his head and flopping into the bed with a grunt. Despite the care Joe took to remain unheard, Marvelous heard the door next to his click open and shut just a few minutes later. 

Marvelous could have had Joe from the moment he agreed to come aboard the Gokai Galleon. He was a pirate after all…he took what (or who) he wanted; but Joe was different. He knew that Joe would consent if he only asked…Marvelous hadn’t exactly been subtle when he said that he wanted Joe the day they met and still the former soldier had taken his place onboard. At first Marvelous had just been biding his time…allowing his new shipmate to adjust to him and to the ship, to a life of piracy, but gradually they became friends. Before Marvelous had even realized it, Joe had begun picking up on the little things that made him tick. Gokai Blue knew when his captain was angry, knew when he was about to do something he would regret and over time came to understand the subtle ways that the trust Marvelous placed in him could diffuse those bombs. As Joe learned, Marvelous did too…he was more perceptive than most of the other Gokaigers realized. He understood that Joe wasn’t interested in talking about his past, which suited the captain just fine since his own was equally painful. Over a sake-soaked evening alone on the galleon just a few nights before they picked up Luka they had learned some of one another’s secrets, but neither was stupid enough to bring them up again. 

Marvelous still wanted to kiss bruises into Joe’s lips up against the wall of the galley, but somehow it now seemed…wrong. Joe wasn’t some stranger in a bar eager for a one-night stand like most of his partners had been since…well since his last so-called relationship. In the years since that had ended he didn’t…wouldn’t…anyway it didn’t matter. He couldn’t fulfill his desire for Joe without things changing now. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t have needs. Luka understood what he needed…they cared for each other as shipmates, but she wasn’t any more in love with him than he was with her. That said, they both had an itch that needed scratching from time to time. He had considered striking up a similar relationship with Doc, who would do anything to keep his captain happy, but so far the opportunity had not arisen…besides, he was getting the sneaking suspicion that Luka’s apparent irritation with Doc might be evolving into something more.

As if on cue, there came then the faintest knock knock knocking at his chamber door. He recognized the familiar rhythm and muttered an invitation toward his guest without rising or removing his hand from his eyes. The door closed silently and Marvelous sighed and extended his other arm to receive Luka’s warm body against his own. 

“I saw the way you were staring at Joe upstairs,” she teased as she prodded him in the ribs and nestled in against her captain, “I thought maybe you could use some…relief.” He could hear the grin in her voice. He pulled his hand down across his face and in an instant the contemplative expression was replaced with a bored stare.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right, we’re still pretending it’s not obvious how you feel about him.” Luka sat up slowly, letting the shoulder of her robe slip just a little. “In that case I guess I’ll just go,” she sighed and pressed her lips together, “since you’re obviously not frustrated over anything.” Luka stood gracefully as she pulled her silky yellow robe back up over her shoulder and stepped quickly to the door. Just as she turned the handle, a lean hand slammed into the wood near her ear, forcing it closed again. Her eyes followed the shape of his arm as she turned to face him and pressed her back into the door. 

“Well isn’t that just like you…can’t accept it when it’s offered, but more than willing to take it when I’m on my way out the door.” She walked two fingers down his chest to linger at a hipbone just above his belt. His other hand slammed into the door, trapping her between his arms, then the familiar smirk appeared.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Marvelous/Luka one-shot coming up next to tide you over, but don't worry! This is still a Marv/Joe fic at heart.


	3. Joe's Missing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Marv/Luka one-shot to keep the captain sane when he can't have Joe.

Marvelous’ lips crashed down on hers and one hand moved down to the nape of Luka's neck as the other traced along her side to encircle her waist, pulling her closer as his naked torso pushed her into the door. Her hands snaked up to his shoulders where her nails left crescent moons. Marvelous pulled her up into his arms to grind his hips into hers as her legs encircled his narrow waist. Their tongues slipped together and she nipped at his bottom lip lightly…it was a well-rehearsed dance. His teeth found her throat and dug in over and over up to her earlobe until she squealed. Her fingers tangled in the layers of his hair as he walked them over to the bed and threw her across it, falling upon her without hesitation to tear the robe from her lean body. He knew she liked to be bitten…which worked out well since he liked to bite. As she squealed he ran a hand down her side and brought his fingers up between her thighs.

 

She surprised him with her strength (he really should have known better by now) and flipped them over. Her nails scraped down his ribs to his hip bones as she kissed her way down to remove his pants, kneeling at the edge of the bed as she finally freed his cock. Her fingers trailed back up his legs and she exhaled heavily across his thighs and teased his cock with the tip of her tongue, her lips, her breath before he dragged her back up to meet his lips in a desperate kiss.

 

He picked her up bodily and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, lifting her hips up into the air before running his fingers along her again, followed by his teasing cock just along her entrance. Just as he was about to push in she would pull forward slightly…this was not a game Marvelous liked to lose, and tonight he wasn’t in the mood to say “please” so he grabbed her hips forcefully and sank into her tight snatch until his hips were flush with hers. She sank to her elbows at his girth, groaning into a pillow.

 

Marvelous pulled back and pressed into her again, faster this time, getting faster, harder every thrust. His left hand bit into the bedding near her waist as he leaned forward to press his chest against Luka’s back. His other hand made a trail from her hip to her breast where it kneaded greedily into the soft flesh. He pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he pumped his cock into her over and over, biting little red marks into her shoulder as her did.

 

Marvelous let out satisfied little grunts each time he pushed home that rang in unison with Luka’s squeals. Marvelous wouldn’t have anyone saying that he was anything less than perfectly satisfying, so he ran a hand down between her legs as he pounded into her. Luka came loudly around his cock a few moments later, her whole body squeezing his length as she lost herself in waves. Marvelous sat back up and returned his hands to her hips to pull them back even as he pushed forward into her through her clenching muscles. His nails pressed into her hips and he shuddered, nearly content as he came into her.

 

They collapsed together and he rolled off of her, eyes shut. A few minutes later Marvelous felt her weight leave the bed and heard the rustle of her silky robe across her shoulders.

 

“Considering what you do for me…he’s really missing out,” Luka quipped, pulling the ties of her robe home. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Get out, Luka.”

 

“I’m already gone, captain,” and the door handle clicked.

 

“ _I would give him so much more_ ,” Marvelous thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more fluffy Marv/Joe chapter to go before we get into the real plot with Basco.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous goes to breakfast less than fully dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe is responsible for keeping Marvelous in line when he's being a delinquent.
> 
> The real plot with Basco begins in Chapter 5.

The following morning, Marvelous woke up sticky and starving. He managed a quick shower and toweling of the hair, but couldn’t be bothered to get dressed before he had something to eat. He had slept late and was sure that Doc would have breakfast nearly ready, if he hadn’t already served it. He rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet down the hall and up to the galley, one hand firmly planted in the knot of his long shower towel; which was all he had bothered to wear.

When he plopped down at the table next to Joe, his best friend eyed him up and down, but didn’t look even remotely surprised before he turned back to his meal. Luka’s reaction was much the same, but she shared a disapproving glance with Ahim nonetheless. Marvelous knew that the pink ranger didn’t approve, but she knew him well enough to expect this sort of thing. 

Gai meanwhile, was struck dumb for the first time since he had joined the Gokaigers. He just stared with his mouth open, looking from Marvelous’ bare torso to each of his uninterested companions and back, unsure what to say or how to scold his captain effectively. Doc came to Gai’s rescue, arms laden with more breakfast fare just as Marvelous was loading his plate. His mouth gaped and eyes bugged for a mere moment before he dropped his load on the table, snatched Marvelous’ plate away and deflected the captain’s protesting slap.

“Go put some clothes on, delinquent. No one here is gonna be able to eat in peace with you in that state.” As Marvelous began to protest Doc’s eyebrows shot up in challenge and he pulled the plate further out of the captain’s reach. Doc turned a firm gaze on the second in command. 

“Joe-san,” Joe looked up from his meal questioningly, “you’re responsible for him…make him get dressed.” Joe rolled his eyes and took another bite before giving Marvelous a serious look and standing to lead the way to the captain’s quarters. Marvelous gave a defiant look, stabbed a sausage and stuffed it in his mouth before standing to follow Joe down the stairs where at the end of the hall Joe was already leaning against Marvelous’ doorjamb. 

“You didn’t really think Doc would let you get away with coming to the table naked, did you?” Joe asked as Marvelous pushed past him through the door.

“What I really thought was that this was my ship,” he said, his irritation making his voice deep. “Well, come in if you’re coming.” Joe turned through the door and kicked at one of the many shirts that were strewn across the floor. His eyes wandered around the room to take in the various trinkets and trappings lining the spaces between books. 

If you looked past the laundry it really was a handsome space. Joe didn’t take to keeping many valuables himself, but every time he was invited into this room he was reminded that it was a fair representation of Marvelous himself. The captain guarded his treasures the way he so often guarded his friends…if you asked he would say each treasure was worthless, but the care he took to keep them in good repair reflected his true feelings. The stacks of AkaRed’s old maps betrayed his sentimental side. Despite the mess, there was order evident in the room, and like Joe Marvelous was a warrior at heart. He too kept pegs for his weapons near the bed to reach them at any hour. 

As Joe scanned the room he found the sharp planes of Marvelous’ back. The captain was digging through a drawer looking for pants as Joe’s eyes slid down his spine until they came to rest on the great pale scar that arced from Marvelous’ left shoulder and down across his spine to stop just shy of his waist. The cut had healed well thanks to ShinkenRed’s treatment, but even from a distance the remaining scar was obvious. Joe’s brow knit together as he recalled the agonized look on his captain’s face as his armor dissolved when he had taken the blow in Joe’s place. Joe had wanted to reach out and take hold of the captain that very instant, but was too frozen to move until Marvelous spun into his arms to level his pistol at the Zangyak prince and Barizorg. When Marvelous finally collapsed Joe was sure he would lose him. 

All of this flashed through Joe’s mind in an instant. He paused to run a hand across his face and compose himself before Marvelous could turn around. He shifted toward the desk to run a finger over a sheet of yellowing parchment. 

“Finally,” Marvelous complained aloud as he finally pulled a pair of black cargo pants from the drawer and let his towel fall to pool around his feet. He turned to the side, attempting to shake the wrinkles from his pants and scowled at them when he found it hadn’t done much good. He swatted at them as he caught Joe’s eye roll in his periphery. “Problem?” Marvelous asked, his eyes still trained on his trousers. Apparently he couldn’t care less about his nudity, or his best friend’s presence in the room. 

“You really are a cocky bastard,” Joe snickered, leaning back against the desk and turning his focus to the ceiling, mirroring Marvelous’ own “don’t give a fuck” attitude. He silently willed the subtle stirring in his own pants to subside.

Marvelous stepped into his pants and as he buckled them looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with his best friend with a smirk.

“I guess you had better take that up with the captain,” Marvelous drawled before stalking directly toward Joe without breaking eye contact. Marvelous stopped a mere breath away from his first mate, their eyes even. Any of the others might have stepped back, but Marvelous wasn’t surprised when Joe didn’t flinch. While he refused to recoil, Joe did feel his heart rate pick up as Marvelous grinned and reached past him to collect a black undershirt from the edge of the desk. Marvelous turned with his smirk still in place to pull the shirt over his head and collect a pair of socks from the drawer before pulling his boots on. 

“We better get back up there before those vultures pick the plates clean,” Joe mused as Marvelous swept a long sleeved red button up out of a drawer and pulled it across his shoulders. Suddenly genuine concern fell across the captain’s face and after only a second’s hesitation he rushed out of the room and down the hall, leaving Joe to retrieve the long red coat from the love seat and amble out behind him, clicking the door closed behind himself with a smirk.


	5. Something on the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is taken.

It had been nearly five days since Navi had made her prophecy about the baited line, and Marvelous was growing restless. The rest of the crew seemed perfectly happy to wait for whatever was coming, but the captain preferred to take the offensive; he would have if they had any other clues to work with. For the past several days he had gone out walking around the city, hoping that whatever trouble was coming would eventually find him, the way it usually did. Unfortunately, the big evil seemed to be taking it easy, which left Marvelous to stew in his curiosity. He was becoming irritable, so most of the crew knew to keep their distance. Luka didn’t much care what the captain thought and maintained her usual level of snarkiness. By the time he went to bed each night Marvelous was itching for a fight and practically praying for a Zangyak attack. Joe had offered to spar with him earlier in the day, but even after an hour of sweaty training and a huge meal neither felt any less uneasy about whatever was coming.

After lying awake in his bed for nearly two hours, Marvelous pulled his boots on and stalked upstairs to grab some leftover meat from the kitchen. He plopped down into his chair, tearing into the chicken leg without ceremony. Over and over he recalled the bird’s prophecy as he had done for days, but still couldn’t pick a single usable clue out of the lot. He struck the arm of his chair with a closed fist and silently cursed Navi’s inexactitude before tilting his head to rest against the high back of the seat. It wasn’t until he heard the commotion downstairs that he even realized he had fallen asleep.

\---------

Joe drifted into worried sleep after pondering the days-old prophecy throughout his last set of push-ups for the evening. He knew that Marvelous wouldn’t find any rest until the prophecy was taken care of, and was unsurprised when he woke to Marvelous’ boots padding past his door. For a moment Joe considered following, but decided that there was no valid advice to give anyway and slipped back into agitated slumber. 

Some time later, Joe was woken yet again. He screwed his eyes shut and silently begged Marvlous to have a care with the way he stomped through the halls in the middle of the night. He pulled his blanket up against the chill and rolled over angrily. It was only after another moment of listening that Joe realized that whatever was walking around the ship not only moved with a decidedly unfamiliar gait, but was also inside his room. He remained motionless as the intruder moved toward the far end of the bed before snatching his weapons off the wall and rolling for cover behind the mattress. 

One of the large porthole windows was inexplicably open to the night sky, explaining the bracing draft sweeping across the room. Whatever was in there was moving from shadow to shadow too quickly to make out, dodging the arc of Joe’s blade as they crashed around the room, knocking over his workout bench. 

“Marvelous!” Joe bellowed, “Everyone wake up! There’s something on the ship!” 

Whatever he was fighting kept blocking him from the light switch, desperate to keep the advantage of the shadows.

“Wake up, damn it. Something’s here!”

\---------

Marvelous sprinted down the stairs and was past Ahim’s door by the time he heard Joe cry out the second time. Doors opened behind him as he kicked Joe’s in, sword and pistol drawn. 

But it was too late. He was too late. Doc and Luka skidded to a stop behind their captain in time to see Sally, standing behind Joe with one of her cymbals at his throat; the pair of them bathed in a narrow beam of moonlight. A rivulet of blood edged its way across Joe’s collarbone. Marvelous was charging across the room before Joe could tell him to stay back. 

Marvelous knew what was coming…threw his sword aside and stretched his hand out toward Joe; but it was too late. Just as their fingers would have touched Sally opened the latch in her chest and sucked Joe inside. 

Ahim had arrived just in time to see Joe disappear, and the four of them opened fire with their pistols aimed at Sally’s head. Only a few hit their mark, and she was gone before they could do any real damage. None of them saw the rope that had been draped through the open window before she took it in her clawed fingers and in a second was swept out through the porthole up into the sky. Marvelous raced to the window in time to see Basco’s ship disappear into clouds.

Marvelous slammed his fist into the wall as Gai swung through the door, looking around.

“What happened? Where’s Joe-san?”


	6. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining crew dive into the hunt for Basco and his new prisoner, Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I'll be posting another today to make up for it!

Marvelous was in full armor behind the wheel of the Galleon with anchors up in less than two minutes, racing in the general direction he had last seen the Free Joker heading. 

“DOC! I told you to get me a lock on Basco’s ship forever ago…give me coordinates!” The grating in his deep voice conveyed how serious he was.

Doc and Navi were at the main console trying everything they could think of to get a read on the cloaked ship. 

“We’re trying Marvelous! Just give us time, we’re doing everything we can,” the engineer responded over the comms anxiously. 

“Luka, what do you see? Tell me you’ve spotted them.” Marvelous barked.

“Nothing, Marvelous,” the lookout reported from the crow's nest with despair in her voice. “You’ll be the first to know when I find them.”

The look on Joe’s face as he vanished into the subspace of Sally’s chest was burned into Marvelous’ mind. The blue ranger had been trying to say, “No,” to keep Marvelous back but the word had been swallowed with the rest of him. GokaiRed screwed his eyes shut against the memory and shouted out again, desperation creeping at the edge of his voice for those who knew him well enough to catch it. 

“Doc!” His head tipped forward to rest in his hand as he propped his elbow up onto the wheel.

“Navi! We can't lose him…”

 

\---------

 

An hour later Marvelous had finally stopped shouting orders. An hour after that Gai and Ahim decided to brave the bridge and approach the captain. 

“Captain?” came Ahim’s soft voice through the door. “Marvelous?”

He had abandoned his GokaiRed armor and was leaning, exhausted over the steering wheel. 

“Marvelous you need some sleep. We can all look together again in the morning.” Gai knew better than to be his usual perky self, but what he said still managed to enrage the captain.

“What we need to do is keep looking now, you insolent little—“ he had taken three angry steps toward Gai before Ahim moved between them and rested a hand on his chest.

“Marvelous-san, there’s no need to shout at Gai-san…he’s right. We’re going to need a plan, and you’ll be no good to us half alive.” He calmed, nodded an apology toward Gai, and shook his head dejectedly. 

“We can’t stop looking.”

“Of course not, Marvelous-san. We will all take shifts tonight keeping lookout for Basco’s ship. Gai-san even offered to take the first watch,” Ahim offered with a hopeful smile. Gai nodded sharply behind her. 

“I suppose I should go see how things are coming with Doc anyway.” He gave Ahim a sad smile and rested an approving hand on Gai’s shoulder as he passed and made his way down to the main deck. 

Doc was hunched over the console, looking desperate and miserable as he muttered quietly to himself. Navi was perched on his shoulder, trying to soothe the rattled engineer. 

“Hakase. Go lie down.” Marvelous clapped him on the shoulder before cruising over to perch on the edge of the couch. Doc watched as Marvelous palmed his eyes and pushed his hands back through his hair to cradle his head. 

“But, Joe-san…” 

“We’ll find him, Doc.” Marvelous hadn’t lifted his head from his hands. “Someone will wake you up for your shift as lookout in a few hours.” He turned to lie back across the couch and draped the crook of his elbow across his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make my day and inspire me to post more. Next chapter coming right away!


	7. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is trapped somewhere dark and maddening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe's POV. Another short chapter, but there were two today so hopefully you'll all bear with me.

The last thing Joe saw before everything went black had been Mavelous hurtling toward him, arm outstretched. The captain’s fury was plain on his knitted brow. His own name was the last thing Joe heard before being swallowed into the void.

He couldn’t breathe. He reached up to claw at his throat but found himself paralyzed—it felt like being encased in custom fitted packaging foam. The idea that he should have suffocated long ago would occasionally cross his mind, but Joe was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain a train of thought. Over and over he was shocked to find that he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. Over and over he tried to clutch at his throat or call out. The passage of time was incomprehensible in the void. How long he had been there--minutes or months?--was a mystery. 

The image of his crewmates standing in his doorway crept into Joe’s mind. As the thought began to slip he desperately worked to recall their faces. Gai’s laughter ringing in his ears grounded him. He found it nearly impossible to recall the flavors and smells so characteristic of Doc’s cooking, but the happy memories of the little engineer calling everyone to the table were easier to call forth. Luka had slapped him in the face when he accidentally took her seat at the table…that sharp sensation was the first clear thought he felt he could maintain. Eventually even that began to fade and he was lost again in the dark.

Was he sleeping? Maybe…it was like trying to focus on a single waking thought while struggling against the tide of sleep.

Sid was rushing away from him into the night…Joe heard gunfire and then he too was running. 

No, wait. He was stock-still in the void. His struggling had become less and less frequent. As memories surfaced he enjoyed them and let them pass without grappling to maintain them. The utter lack of sensory stimulation was stifling. 

It was only occasionally, when a glimpse of red coattails or a snaggle-toothed smirk crossed his mind that he could focus on trying to lash out.

\---------

 

Suddenly then came blinding light. Joe was choking on the salty, humid air. His skin burned against the icy floor. Light bulbs humming overhead and his own racking cough were deafening. Joe screwed his eyes shut against the overload.

“Bracing, isn’t it?” The jovial voice echoed around Joe’s skull. It was too loud. He couldn’t understand the words yet, but his entire body screamed “danger,” in response to the familiar voice. He scrambled back to attempt a defensive pose, desperate to blink the room into focus. His back hit a wall and he was quietly thankful for the support and the cover. Gradually hazy images began to clear up. Crossed arms, wide smile, idiotic feathered jacket.

“Basco.” 

“Oh, good!” Basco clapped his hands together, obviously pleased, “for a moment there I thought we had broken you, little Joe. Thank you for keeping him safe for me, Sally.” The monkey poked her head out from behind her master’s coat and “eeped” cheerily. Joe began to shout some threat as he moved to rush the pair of them, but was interrupted before he could take his second ill-balanced step by the earsplitting clamor of iron on iron. Suddenly Basco and Sally were on the other side of a set of iron bars.

Basco wasn’t stupid. Joe was sure he had addressed the flaws in his little dungeon since the last time, so rather than protest the futility of his situation he merely glared daggers at his captors. He turned his back on them as casually as he could manage before turning to take a seat with his back pressed up against the wall, elbows resting on his knees. He knew he would need time to recover and come up with a plan before making an honest attempt at escape.

“That’s a good boy. Relax! Sally here will look after you. Wont you, Sally?” The beast chirruped again and took her place as sentry near the gate. Basco turned to go and Joe chuckled softly to himself without turning his icy gaze from Basco’s retreating form. 

“You understand that you just pissed off six very unforgiving pirates, Basco.” It wasn't a question. The older man paused on the steps to glance back.

“Good,” he waved over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. “Enjoy your stay aboard the Free Joker, Joe-san.”


	8. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basco finally makes his demands, and Joe's life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to bowsie22 for all of her comments. They keep me interested in updating this little story.

Early the following morning the remaining crew was no closer to finding Basco’s ship or Joe. Doc was under the console fiddling with wires as Gai reported their effects down to him. Ahim had brought everyone tea, which remained untouched around the room. Even her own cup had grown cold in her hands as she peered through one of the portholes near the dining room table.

Marvelous sat in his high backed chair, hands folded in his lap. The long chain of Joe’s necklace was twisted around his clenched fist and the edges of the pendant itself pressed sharp little bruises into his palm. He was concentrating very hard on maintaining a level head while he waited for the engineer to get a lock on Basco. Eventually Doc emerged from beneath the console with a heavy sigh. He patted Gai on the back and thanked him for helping before reporting back to the captain and the rest of the crew. Everyone gave him their full attention despite already knowing that the news wouldn’t be good. 

“I’ve tried everything I could think of but it’s been no use. Whatever anti-tracking device he’s using can’t be disabled unless we were already on his ship. We’re going to have to find Basco another way, Marvelous.” Everyone nodded their appreciation to Doc and waited for Marvelous’ to respond. He sat for a moment in deep contemplation. Gai was getting nervous in the silence and had begun shifting agitatedly from one foot to the other when the captain finally let out a resigned sigh. 

“I didn’t want this fight to be on his terms, but we have no other choice.” He pulled his mobirates from the inside pocket of his coat and flipped it open.

“Yes! We’re finally gonna get to lay some hurt on that bastard,” Luka grinned as she slammed her fist into an open palm over and over. Clearly she was no more interested in negotiations than Marvelous was. He appreciated her enthusiasm and smiled for the first time in what felt like days. His dark expression returned as he dialed Basco’s number from memory. The others fell silent.

“Marvey-chan! I’m delighted to find you’ve remembered my number after all these years apart.” The moment he heard Basco's infuriatingly smug voice greet him with that idiotic pet-name the ship and remaining crew vanished from his awareness. This crucial call was central to getting Joe back and commanded all of his attention.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit, Basco. Return Joe to the Galleon.” 

“Oh, don’t be so sour, Marvey-chan! Joe has been an ideal prisoner since he arrived…why would I want to give him back?” Basco taunted. 

“You obviously don’t know Joe very well. He escaped the Zangyak military…I’d be scared if I were you.”

“Aw, don’t insult me, you know I’m smarter than those idiots.” A long pause lingered between them. 

“Why did you take him, Basco?” A thousand-yard-stare was cemented across Marvelous’ features as he pictured Basco’s smug face on the other end of the line. 

“To be honest, Marvey-chan, I wasn’t after him in the first place…it just hadn’t occurred to me that you would’ve moved out of your old room. Tell me, did you move into Aka-Red’s old room the day he died or did you wait a whole week to grieve for the dead?” Marvelous ignored his cutting remark. 

“So you kidnapped the wrong pirate? I thought you said you were smarter than the Zangyak?” Marvelous tried to put an edge of humor in his voice to further mask his true feelings. 

“Ouch Marvey-chan…you slash me with your words. But you wouldn’t have called if you weren’t desperate. Maybe it was my good fortune to catch Joe instead of you, since you seem so interested in getting him back.”

Marvelous scowled and rubbed his hand across his knit brow in aggravation. Even after all this time Basco knew him too well. Knew him well enough to hear the concern he was trying to withhold from his voice. Still, he couldn’t just let Basco have his way.

“Cut the bullshit, Basco. You want the grand powers, I wont give them to you. Tell me where you are so I can come kick your ass, take my first mate back and get this charade over with.” He was rotating his knuckles against the gold links of Joe’s necklace roughly.

“That is how it usually goes, isn’t it, Marvelous?” Basco sighed into the receiver. “But that’s just so formulaic, so how about this instead: you get the grand powers away from your little crew and bring them to me _alone_ or I kill Boy Blue here and now.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“I’m not afraid of you, Marvey-chan,” Marvelous winced as Basco spat the nickname at him.

“I think you’ll be significantly easier to manage without your little crew there to bail you out. I mean, if you really don’t want to hand over the grand powers I suppose don’t have much of a choice…I can’t afford to feed a prisoner very long. I think just shooting him would be much kinder." Basco could hear Marvelous grinding his teeth furiously.

"He _is_ awfully pretty though...I might have to find other uses for him before I put a bullet in his brain. You remember what I like, don't you Marvey-chan?"

“Don't touch him, Basco." Marvelous' tone was low and dangerous. If he hadn't been anticipating it Basco might have been cowed. 

“No, I didn't think you'd let me kill him. I can hear it in your tone, Marvelous…you used to get that edge in your voice when you talked about me. Frankly, I’m jealous. Still, you'd better hurry.”

Marvelous paused and screwed his eyes shut and slumped forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his head in his hand. Basco had the upper hand. And worse, he knew it. 

“Where are you?”


	9. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basco visits his prisoner in the brig and Joe makes an aggressive move to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I were better at writing fight scenes. :/ I'll spend more time on the next one.
> 
> Also, this fic just reached 100 hits! Thank you all so much for reading, it makes my heart all fluttery (especially when I get comments (hint hint)).

Joe spent the better part of the day alone in the brig with Sally, who was mercifully silent but ever watchful. He spent a few hours resting, readjusting to his own body and uninhibited mind. 

Sally didn’t seem to mind when he finally mustered the will to have a look around his cell. It had been remodeled since the time he and the other pirates had been imprisoned there. 

It was even more sparse than his room back on the Galleon, and a bit smaller…only twelve by fifteen feet with two tiny windows. A thin sleeping mat on the floor with a heavy quilt folded at the end was the only furnishing he was allowed. At one end was a narrow door, which he had expected to find locked. After the initial shock of discovering that it was not only unlocked but also slightly ajar he was not surprised to find a tiny bathroom behind it. A small sink, a toilet, and a round mirror the size of his hand filled the space almost entirely. 

With the door closed (no lock, big surprise), Joe cranked the faucet to life and splashed cool water across his face. Breathing deeply with his hands planted on either side of the basin, Joe found himself shuddering at the memory of the pitch black subspace that was his former prison. The amenities here at least were superior to that hell. When he caught sight of his own frightened expression in the mirror he angrily pried it free of the wall. 

He stood there for a moment, attempting to collect himself and reclaim his typical unaffected demeanor. Only after he had counted out ten even breaths did he pull his jacket and shirt off to wrap the mirror in the faded bluish grey v-neck. This he held against the ceramic edge of the sink, pressing down evenly. It snapped cleanly in two and he hoped that the shirt and running water had been enough to muffle the crack. The glass had broken into two clean pieces, and he decided to hang the larger of the two back on the wall.

Joe pulled his shirt back over his head and grimaced as the muscles in his shoulders shifted beneath the blooming bruises Sally had given him in their short skirmish. He cranked the water off, shrugging back into his jacket as he tucked his little shard of mirror into a pocket.

Back in the main chamber of his prison, Joe flopped down onto his meager bed. Sally maintained her post beyond the gate, and had found a comfortable perch on one of the many crates stacked together against the walls. Joe was sure that were he to reach past the bars she would only be a few inches outside his grasp. 

He had been laying there, arms folded behind his head for over half an hour by the time he became frustrated with trying to find a weak point in the cell’s perimeter. Eventually he rolled off his little mat and began counting out pushups. He had only just reached seventy when he heard boot soles ringing against the stairs. Joe maintained his rhythm, even as Basco slid a key into the gate’s lock and stepped inside to observe his prisoner. The bars clicked shut behind him, but he waited patiently. When Joe finally rounded out his set, he rocked back onto his knees and found Basco sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him, elbow planted on one knee to prop his chin up in a loosely balled fist. His deceptively sweet smile reached up to tug at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m tired just watching you, Joe-san,” Basco sighed.

“Don’t let me keep you awake. Feel free to use my very fine bed there in the corner, Basco,” Joe nodded over his shoulder to the mat. Basco chuckled brightly. 

“While I appreciate the invitation into your bed, Joe-san, unfortunately I haven’t got time for games or shut eye today. I’m looking for something, you see,” he paused, rubbing his eye dramatically. 

“I had this whole lovely plan to get it, but one stupid oversight forced me to formulate a new plan. Although frankly, it’s a better plan. Things seem to be working in my favor.” Basco’s cheeriness was palpable.

“You’re here now, and I’ll be damned if I don’t take advantage of the opportunity,” he slapped his thighs decisively. 

“I’m not helping you,” Joe scoffed, and quite unexpectedly caught a backhand to the face, sending him sprawling across the cell floor. When he looked up Basco was nonchalantly examining the back of his hand…or maybe his nails. 

“I’m sorry, Joe. But I really must insist on your cooperation.” Basco tipped back to rest his shoulders against the bars of the gate and kicked his legs out in front of himself, ankles crossed. Joe wiped his hand across his mouth and was pleased to find it free of blood.

“You can’t really think that getting smacked around a little would be enough to get me to betray Marvelous, can you? You obviously don’t know me very well,” Joe replied. Basco folded his hands together behind his head casually and sighed.

“You sound just like him…but I don’t have to know you, Boy Blue. I know the kind of loyalty Marvey-chan inspires in people,” Basco crooned, meeting Joe’s eyes, “but I also know that there’s only so much pain a body can take.” A smile still played at the corner of the privateer’s lips, but his tone was suddenly serious, dark. 

“That said, I would much rather be peaceable about this. So if you’ll just relax and—“

“Pass.” 

Basco shook his head admonishingly. 

“Tut-tut Joe, you mustn’t be that way. You don’t even know what I want yet.”  
Joe folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

“The sooner you tell me the sooner I can tell you to fuck off,” the younger man sighed. He knew he wouldn’t escape Basco’s little monologue. “They always have a fucking monologue.”

Basco had to admit, he admired the boy’s spirit. He considered his captive for a moment, appreciating the line of his jaw. 

“I want Marvelous to give me the grand powers.” 

“Then you’re even stupider than you look. There’s no way in hell he’d just hand over his dream like that,” Joe’s monotonous drawl was tinged with disbelief. “If you want them that badly your only hope is to steal them outright.”

“Maybe. But wouldn’t it be delicious, watching him hand them over? I do love bringing strong men to submission.”

“Good luck with that, Basco. If that’s the cooperation you’re asking for I’ll save you the trouble: there’s nothing you can take. Nothing he values enough to risk the treasure over. That’s sort of the point of the whole ‘greatest treasure in the universe’ thing.”

Basco sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. A wicked grin cut across his features. 

“You really believe that, don’t you?”

“I know it. I know him.”

"I knew him first. It seems like I might still know him better."

Joe’s arm slashed forward, his shard of mirror arcing through the narrow space between the two men. Basco twisted away easily, the makeshift blade slashing through his feathery coat but finding no purchase in his skin. His fingers wound like a vice around Joe’s wrist. Joe followed the motion and rolled over their joined arms rather than lose his only weapon when Basco tried twisting his wrist with a jerk. 

They separated and swung to their feet, prowling around one another. Joe attacked again, glass cutting into his palm as he swung. Basco never struck back, but took a defensive stance and maneuvered around and under Joe’s slashing sword arm. Blow after blow was ducked or blocked.

“You’re wrong, Joe-san,” Basco mocked, ducking under Joe’s left hook, “there is something Marvey-chan values. I spoke with him earlier, you see.” He caught Joe’s arm and twisted it up behind his back, forcing the younger man to drop the now bloody mirror into his open palm. Basco kept Joe’s arm pinned between his shoulder blades with one hand, and snaked the other over the pirate’s shoulder and down his chest as he pulled their bodies together until Joe’s back was flush with his chest.

“In fact, quite by coincidence I have it here on the ship!” Joe stifled a shudder as Basco’s warm breath swept across his neck. The privateer traced the jagged shard of glass languidly down the length of Joe’s unpinned arm.

“Or should I say I have…” he paused as he pressed the shard into Joe’s forearm where his sleeve had ridden up in the battle. Joe didn’t flinch, even as blood trickled down between his fingers on both sides.

“…him here on the ship,” Basco finished, the smile on his face evident in his tone. He released Joe then, shoving him forward to crash into the bars. He locked the door behind himself after stepping out. 

“So it looks like the only cooperation I actually need from you is for you to stay alive. That said, you’d better not pull that shit again, Boy Blue. I’d really rather not send you back to the void."

The blood rushed from Joe's face.


	10. Bingo, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets a dangerous accessory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, guys...I hate it when that happens, but I've been crazy busy with university and work.
> 
> This chapter is short, but to make up for it I'm going to post another one in a couple of hours, so check back in later today!
> 
> *EDIT* I know I didn't get another chapter up the day this one was posted, I'm sorry! I wound up having to study for midterms and just didn't have time to make the chapter presentable. Please forgive me!

Once Basco was finally gone, Joe applied pressure to his new wounds. Blood was pouring from his right hand and left forearm, staining the cuffs of his jeans as it splattered to the floor. After rinsing most of the blood down the sink he was relieved to find that they were mostly superficial; he had certainly been dealt worse in his time.

He tore two long strips of cloth from his quilt to bind the injuries. Still fuming from his frustratingly useless fight with Basco, he winced when he pulled the bandage around his forearm too tight. Sighing, he unwound it and began again, deliberately taking his time to regain his composure. 

The thought of being sucked back into the debilitating void of Sally’s chest had turned his blood to ice. For a split second Joe didn’t care how long he was forced to remain in his dank little cell, so long as he didn’t have to go back in there. At least in the brig there was nothing to impede his thoughts, his self-possession, his determination to escape. In the void he was helpless for what felt like the very first time, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he hadn’t been entirely alone. Others had suffered there just as surely as he had. Was a part of him still in there too?

He shook the thought away, making room for new worries to take over.

Marvelous wouldn’t give up his dream for anything, not even him…would he? Just a few short months ago he had been laughing in Basco’s smug face about the very idea of giving up on his dream, but Joe knew how loyal his captain was to each and every member of his crew. If their lives were truly at stake Joe had no doubt that Marvelous would do something reckless, probably get himself hurt in the process. 

They had survived every encounter they had had with Basco, but the crew of the Gokai Galleon hadn’t even come close to actually hurting the bastard, especially when Sally was standing in their way. For the most part he seemed happy to retreat rather than fight himself, but Joe knew Basco was stronger than he was letting on. He was sure they hadn’t seen a fraction of the power his true form could unleash. The first mate had faith in his team and in his captain, but even though he knew it was pointless he couldn’t help but hope they would just leave him with Basco and avoid the risk of a confrontation altogether.

But Marvelous was far to impetuous…Joe figured he probably only had a day or two to wait at most before he saw the man again and his heart stirred sweetly. In time darkness fell and the main lights flicked off. Twisted beneath his meager blanket Joe found himself bouncing back and forth between dread and eager anticipation. 

\---------

Early the next morning he was lost in thought, imagining scenarios for the fight to come and practicing his swordsmanship despite his obvious lack of a blade. Basco stomped down the steps, stretching lazily. Sally squeaked happily to him when he produced a bunch of bananas for her. Joe’s stomach growled loudly, much to his annoyance. Basco must have noticed; the corner of his mouth twitched upward. 

Obviously the privateer was interested in letting Joe’s strength wane. Considering this for the first time, Joe casually wrapped up his training to save his remaining energy. 

“I brought you something, Boy Blue,” Basco crooned as he stopped just a foot away from the bars. He summoned Sally to his side, mentioning nothing of the void but making his threat obvious as he beconed Joe to come closer. The pirate moved to rest his elbows on one of the crossbeams between the bars, folding his forearms over one another on Basco’s side.

Joe’s captor produced a simple silver bracelet from a concealed pocket and held it up to the light unceremoniously. Joe fought the urge to recoil when Basco moved to secure the delicate looking band around his wrist.

“I don’t think it’s my color,” Joe mused as he eyed the tight bangle. 

“Don’t let your vanity get the better of you, Joe…it’s the functionality of the thing that matters.” From another pocket he pulled what looked like a mini television remote and held it up cockily for Joe’s approval. 

“I wouldn’t try to take it off if I were you, unless you’re okay with losing your sword hand.” He tapped one of the smaller buttons on his device and a razor thin blade clicked out along the inner edge of Joe’s new accessory. Another button press and the whole thing constricted ever so slightly, squeezing a white line into his flesh. Joe pressed his lips together grimly.

“I assume if I try to take it off it activates automatically.”

“Bingo, baby.” The blade disappeared back into the narrow band.

“Lovely.”


	11. Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous and the other pirates discuss their plan to get Joe back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! I know this was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I had midterms to cram for and it just wasn't presentable at the time.
> 
> Also, sorry it's so short...but slow progress is better than none, right? This coming week is my spring break from university so I should have plenty of time to work on it to make it up to you lovely people. As always, comments make my heart sing.
> 
> I almost forgot, this update is dedicated to http://annanguyenny.tumblr.com/ who made me this beautiful .gif:
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/885a17740d730f4d297184b78f664f46/tumblr_mipx2kcn0F1r30pf9o1_400.gif

“We’ll stand a better chance together, Marvelous,” Ahim insisted from across the table. 

His balled fist connected with the tabletop heavily, making the princess jump. 

“And what chance does Joe stand if I don’t show up alone, like Basco said? The bastard has a backup plan…you’re an idiot if you think he wont use it.” Ahim looked hurt, but he didn’t have time to coddle her. 

“Marvelous, how do you expect us to just sit here and do nothi—“

“He will kill Joe,” Marvelous interrupted Gai. “He left me to die when we were supposed to be comrades…why would he hesitate to kill an enemy? You four are staying here.”

“What’s your plan?” Luka asked from her position leaning against a wall near the table. Marvelous appreciated the way she trusted his orders without question for once.

“I’m taking the keys down to earth and hiding them. That way if he captures me he wont be able to ransom me for them against you guys. Besides, if you don’t know where they are he’ll have no reason to come after you while I’m gone.” He put up a hand to halt his crew’s objections before they could begin, “I know you four are more than capable of taking care of yourselves, but we’re already down one man and you guys are my backup.

“I expect it’s going to come down to a one on one fight between the two of us,” his eyes went dark. “I’m finally gong to kill that traitor.”

“What if he tries to capture you instead of risking an open fight?” Doc interjected. “He isn’t exactly known for fighting fair.”

Marvelous smiled, proud of the engineer for considering the possibilities.

“Yet another reason to have you four hang back for now.”

“We’ll need a way to contact you, Marvelous. You can bet he’ll confiscate your mobirates if he gets his hands on you,” Luka pointed out.

“Oh, nice Luka! I know what to do!” Doc exclaimed, eagerly reaching forward to Marvelous’ chest. The captain pushed him away and slapped him on the head.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The blond was rubbing his head sullenly.

“I’ve been tinkering with our mobirates…I think the pendant on your necklace is big enough to hold the major components of a communicator and a small tracking device. I’m sure Basco wouldn’t notice it. I can have it done in a few hours if you’ll give it to me?”

Marvelous considered the idea for a moment before pulling the chain over his head and tossing it to the engineer, who immediately started looking for ways to pry the heavy brass lock apart. 

Marvelous stood and went to rest a hand on the chest of ranger keys. Heaving the box up onto his shoulder, Marvelous turned to look at his remaining crew. Ahim was still sulking, but looked resigned to the plan. Luka would be in charge while he was gone, and had already taken on an authoritative air. Gai seemed lost…not sure what to do with himself under the circumstances, but the captain was sure he’d find his way.

“Have that done by the time I get back, Doc.” The engineer waved him off without taking his eyes from his work.

\---------

Doc was waiting for him by the door like a puppy when he returned several hours later, notably lacking the chest he had left with.

“I did it! It’s not my best, but it works!” Doc was practically bouncing, obviously thrilled that he was finally making himself useful in the hunt for the first mate. Marvelous plucked it out of the younger man’s hand easily.

“Show me.”

“If you twist it open there’s a switch, just there that turns it on. Obviously there isn’t room for buttons so it only connects to one other number, Luka’s phone. You just turn it on and it will transmit your location and anything the microphone picks up back to her.” He beamed when the captain clapped him on the back approvingly. 

“Alright Doc, you have Basco’s coordinates. Let’s get going.”


	12. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous and Basco meet to make their trade: Joe for the Ranger Keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry! I know it has been forever since I updated...I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I'll be more understanding from now on when the fics I follow take time to update. 
> 
> Anyway, this isn't dead...I'm still working on it, I'm just a lazy mother fucker. I was working on a smutty MarvxJoe one-shot that seriously distracted me from this story. Unfortunately it was REALLY shitty, so there's nothing to show for the two weeks I took off from this. :/ Merrr. 
> 
> I won't make any more promises about when the next updates will come, but I am working on the next chapter now, and know the general outline of the next two or three, which should help this progress a little quicker.

Marvelous had been walking for over an hour by the time he finally reached the stony beach where Basco had anchored the Free Joker. The Galleon and most of her crew had retreated to a fifty-mile radius after dropping the captain off, as per Basco’s demands. 

For the entire journey Marvelous had been attempting to recall Basco’s old fighting habits. He dropped his left shoulder when he threw a cross, occasionally parried with his right in a way that might leave an opening for a hit…but for the most part it was going to come down to luck. They had both learned from the best, so their technique should be on par…but the captain knew that Basco was stronger, especially in his hidden form. Speed was his only hope, so long as Sally stayed out of the way. 

He hefted the decoy chest (which Gai had produced conveniently out of nowhere) higher onto his shoulder. Marvelous made out the three figures as he approached and his heart jumped when he saw Joe, apparently in one piece for the most part. He spotted Sally trying to catch something out of a tidal pool, and of course took careful note of Basco’s presence at Joe’s elbow, but couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the careful survey he was making of his second-in-command. He considered the bloody bandage around Joe’s palm and felt a rush of anger flood his senses. 

“Marvey-chan!” Basco called across the distance that remained between them. He slung his arm across Joe’s shoulders possessively. 

“I seem to have something of yours,” he drawled as he brought a casual touch to Joe’s face, tilting his chin in to whisper something Marvelous obviously couldn’t hear into the younger man’s ear. He curled around Joe’s back, letting his arms criss-cross over his captive’s chest as his chin came to rest in the crook of his neck. The threat and sensuality of the privateer’s overfamiliar contact with his first mate had Marvelous’ blood boiling in his veins. Joe wasn’t bound, so why wasn’t he fighting back? He met Joe’s steady gaze and understood instantly that they knew something he didn’t. Best then to proceed with caution. He lowered the false chest to the ground carefully. 

“Can we just fight and get this over with?” Marvelous did his best to maintain a devil-may-care tone. Unfortunately he was now faced with the only two people alive who might not buy his façade. 

“Must we always resort to violence, Marvey-chan?” Basco pouted over Joe’s shoulder. “Just give me what I want and you can take Boy Blue home with you.” His fingers were tracing circles into Joe’s collarbones idly. 

Marvelous scoffed.

“You can’t honestly think I’ll let you take these with you?” He nudged the chest with his ankle. 

“I certainly do, unless you’d like to be responsible for the loss of such exquisite talent…” he reached down and jerked Joe’s arm up to display the simple silver bangle around his right wrist. “You remember this, don’t you Marv?”

The captain’s eyebrows knit together; he certainly did remember. He had been with Basco at a bazar on that backwoods little moon years ago when the older boy had found the barbaric contraption at one of the pavilions. Basco had eagerly dragged him inside, thrilled and grinning from ear to ear every time he picked up a mysterious and dangerous device. It had been dank, smelly, and the proprietor was keeping a girl on a chain behind the makeshift counter. Had fifty or more armed guards not surrounded them as Basco browsed, he might’ve made a play for the girl’s freedom. Basco had made his purchase gleefully…the look on the girl’s face as they left was still burned into Marvelous’ retinas. He had been horrified when Basco finally took the time to explain the mechanics of the deceptively simple piece of jewelry.

Marvelous couldn’t risk Joe’s sword hand. Swordsmanship was a part of Joe’s very being at this point…even if he lived, losing that would mean losing more than just a hand. Not that Marvelous would give Basco a reason to take even that. Marvelous couldn’t help but smirk and shake his head. Basco was playing the game remarkably well. 

“Fine.” 

Basco felt he was winning…Marvelous could practically taste the privateer’s satisfaction as he stepped around Joe.

“Marvelous, no. Take the keys and g—“ Joe was cut off midsentence when Basco whipped around to smack him across the jaw hard enough to force him to one knee. Marvelous snarled, about to close the distance between them when he saw Joe’s hand shoot up to halt him. Only because he knew Joe could handle a hit like that was Marvelous able to restrain himself as Joe made his way back to his feet. Basco grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him up, dusting off Joe’s shoulders casually. Though the privateer’s back was turned to him, Marvelous got the feeling that once again he was whispering to Joe. His best friend’s face went white at what he could only assume was a threat from the older man, and by then the captain had had more than enough.

“Basco!” The privateer turned back to him with a sweet, curious smile as he lifted the chest back into his arms. “Let’s finish this.”

Basco grinned and with a snap summoned Sally to Joe’s side, where she took up her role as sentry. Joe stiffened in a way unfamiliar to his captain, but Marvelous didn’t have time to question it as Basco stalked toward him. As soon as the privateer realized that the box he held was empty their battle would begin…the weight of anticipation settled over them both like a wave about to break…Marvelous only hoped that he could best the fucker before he had a chance to activate Joe’s cuff. 

Confidently, Basco stepped up close to Marvelous: close enough to grapple with and certainly too close for comfort. Leering, he placed a hand on the lid of the box and Marvelous braced himself for what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we recently hit 200 hits! Thank you all so much for reading. I'm sure a lot of those are repeats, but I love you all anyway! Please leave comments, I would love to hear from you, even if it's about something silly, like which Super Sentai team is your favorite or what you ate for breakfast.


	13. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Marvelous fights Basco to win Joe's freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll stop apologizing for being so slow to update, but today is not that day. I'm moving, so hopefully when we get the internet set up at the new place I'll do a little better. Also maybe not...we'll see.
> 
>  Sorry in advance for typos and silly nonsense. I wanted to post this quick while I was somewhere with Internet so I didn't really have time to edit. I'll go back and fix it in the next few days.
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think!

Anticipation coiled in Joe’s stomach like a rope when he finally caught a glimpse of billowing red fabric in the distance. He had to admit that he was relieved to know that Marvelous wouldn’t just leave him to Basco’s mercy, but still his blood was humming with the tension in the air. Marvelous’ eyes flicked to the bloody binding around Joe’s right hand. He looked pissed.

As he hailed the approaching pirate, Basco’s arm swept around Joe’s shoulders and once again he was overcome with the sickly-sweet scent of the other man’s hair. Joe held perfectly still as Basco’s wandering hands roamed across the planes of his chest, hoping that Marvelous would understand from his body language that the fact that he wasn’t resisting was deliberate and purposeful. The dainty silver cuff around his wrist demanded a paranoid sort of attention. 

“Can we just fight and get this over with?” Marvelous called flippantly. If he didn’t know the man better Joe might’ve believed the unconcerned tone in his voice. 

“Must we always resort to violence? Basco crooned. The privateer fingered Joe’s collarbones delicately. Why the fuck did Basco keep touching him like that? Frantically he tried to suppress a blush as he realized that Marvelous’ furious gaze was trained sharply on Basco’s trailing caress. The captain composed himself and scoffed before he asked the older man if he really thought that he would give up the chest of ranger keys.

“I certainly do, unless you’re willing to be responsible for the loss of such exquisite talent.” Basco pulled Joe’s wrist up, flaunting the unassuming new accessory. Recognition dawned across Marvelous’ features and for a moment he looked utterly defeated. Joe’s guts writhed…if he thought he stood a chance he would’ve gone after Basco right then for putting that expression on his captain’s face.

“Fine.”

Basco puffed up with pride as he stepped around Joe…he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Marvelous, no. Take the keys and g—“ the harsh crack of Basco’s knuckles across his jawbone nearly knocked Joe on his ass. Through the dull ache Joe held up a hand to halt Marvelous’ impulsive motion forward. Across the gap between them Joe could tell that Marvelous was struggling to keep a level head. 

Basco’s fists were suddenly balled in his lapels, straightening his jacket and brushing the dust from his shoulders. 

“Keep your fucking mouth shut, Boy Blue,” his tone was delicate, in sharp contrast with his threats, “how will you be able to protect that Akaki bitch if you’re back in the void? I wonder how long you could survive in there before it ruined you.” Joe knew he must’ve looked physically ill at the suggestion, despite the intense effort he was making to maintain a cool façade. 

“Basco!” The privateer turned back to his opponent with a smile. “Let’s finish this.”

Sally approached Joe to stand guard when Basco summoned her, standing so close Joe could smell her. He froze in place as Basco stalked toward Marvelous. He tore his attention away from Sally’s uncomfortable proximity in time to see Basco place his hand victoriously on the lid of the small wooden chest. 

Joe searched Marvelous’ face for some hint of a plan, and found a tugging smirk at the corner of the captain’s lips just as Basco tilted the lid back. Joe understood just in time to squeeze his eyes shut against a blinding white light. 

The flash that erupted forth from the box was bright enough to light up the backs of Joe’s tightly closed eyelids. An instant later a wave of heat from the controlled explosion sailed across his turned cheek. When he looked back Marvelous’ cutlass was raining blows down on Basco, who was struggling blindly to parry. Joe grinned, pleased to find that his captain had gained the upper hand. He was sure that the flash bomb and carefully aimed explosion had been of Doc’s design.

Basco rolled backward over his own shoulder to escape the merciless arc of Marvelous’ advancing blade. The once-white feathers of his shawl were still smoldering, and his face was masked in smokey grey soot. Obvious burns made a subtle, uneven patchwork over small areas of his hands and cheek. The privateer was defending himself remarkably well, considering his newly acquired handicaps. 

Basco blinked furiously to regain his vision, for once actually appearing concerned as he listened for Marvelous’ steps. The captain swept his blade horizontally toward Basco’s exposed flank, but his target twisted artfully over the strike and rolled out of range as his vision gradually returned to him. 

The privateer was bleeding from over half a dozen wounds where he hadn’t been able to dodge or block Marvelous’ ruthless blows. The filthy green splatter of his blood on the ground was an encouraging sight…Joe found himself hopeful. Marvelous’ expression was manic as he continued his onslaught; he wasn’t about to give Basco a respite. Out came his pistol…Joe didn’t bother to keep count of the shots Marvelous fired as he advanced once again, coat billowing out behind him as he sprinted toward his weakened opponent. Basco managed to dodge most of the bullets, but was met with the butt of Marvelous’ cutlass crashing into his ribcage. He popped his elbow up into Marvelous’ left wrist, sending the pistol soaring away from the pair. 

Joe couldn’t see much between the two men as the skirmish pressed on, but eventually both Marvelous’ cutlass and Basco’s crude blade were also discarded and the brutality of hand-to-hand combat became their only recourse. In the battle for their weapons Marvelous had taken a shallow slash across one eyebrow, and the shoulder of his signature red jacket had been torn. Still, despite the breathlessness he still looked quite a bit better than his opponent. 

Only a few paces apart now, the two squared off. Despite his injuries, Basco somehow regained his breezy demeanor. 

“I’m glad to find you’ve improved, Marvey-chan! I was worried that this would get boring. The explosion was lovely…I always knew you’d come around to using little tricks like those eventually. I figured I had been a good teacher.”

“You never taught me anything worth knowing, Basco.”

“Oh? Now here I thought you had been terribly interested in everything I had to teach you all those nights we spent locked away in your room aboard the Galleon.” The captain snarled as Basco turned to Joe.

“Though, I suppose that’s your room now, Boy Blue.” 

Joe did his best to shut his mind to Basco’s implications, but the thought of the enemies before him once sharing a bed sent his stomach turning madly. 

He caught Marvelous’ eye briefly before the captain rocketed forward to strike at the privateer. Joe had to admit, the rhythm and grace of their bodies colliding, parrying, twisting around one another was truly spectacular. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that the two appeared to know one another’s attacks before they made them. Marvelous would duck Basco’s jabs, Basco flipped over each of Marvelous’ sweeping kicks. 

“He’ll never beat Basco this way unless he does something to gain the upper hand,” Joe realized. Just when he thought that neither man would ever actually land a blow, Joe saw Marvelous’ hand disappear into the folds of his coat to emerge with his Ranger Key and Mobirates. Joe grinned as Marvelous ran straight at Basco, leapt up to push off Basco’s chest with a powerful kick and cranked the key home as he flipped backward over himself.

“Gokai Change!” 

The transformation was complete by the time Basco had skidded back to his feet. The privateer hardly had time to react before Gokai Red was on him again, beating him back with confidence. 

Unfortunately the advantage lasted only a few moments. Basco managed to push the red pirate off of himself long enough to assume his true form. Suddenly a grotesque red demon was standing where the effeminate privateer had been only seconds before. 

Again the two were at one another’s throats. Marvelous’ strategy had clearly shifted to rely on speed, where the huge red beast had the advantage when it came to strength. The red blur managed to connect more frequently than Basco did, but when the bastard did manage to land a blow it was always hard enough for Joe to hear from his position as hostage across the battlefield. One sent Marvelous toppling backward. Before he could get up, Basco was on top of him, slamming his head over and over again into the stony ground. Only Sally’s soft warning noises at his side kept Joe from racing to Marvelous’ aid. 

With the fourth crack of his helmet into the rocks, Marvelous’ armor dissolved around him in a flash of red light. Basco sat back on his haunches, looking self-satisfied as he straddled the bloodied pirate beneath him. He reached down and wrapped his warped, demonic fingers around the column of Marvelous’ throat, lifting the man into the air as he stood. Marvelous’ face was twisted into a sick sort of grimace as his fingers searched for purchase along Basco’s forearms. A flash of silver in Basco’s other hand caught Joe’s eye.

Joe was hurtling across the battleground without a second thought for Sally or his sword hand in an instant, but he knew he would be too late. A split second before Joe would’ve barreled into the pair, Basco snapped the slender silver circle into place around Marvelous’ throat and dropped the captain to his knees discourteously. Joe skidded to kneel before his best friend, who was coughing violently on each returning breath. Joe reached down to pull at the treacherous band, hoping to free Marvelous if he could just act quickly enough…but it was futile. As he worried the sensitive ring its reactive razor pressed cautionary cuts into his fingers until Marvelous pulled his hands away.

When Marvelous finally met Joe’s eyes, he choked out his first sincere apology in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! I hope I didn't make anyone mad with this chapter. 
> 
> I'm not great at writing fight scenes, so I hope your imaginations filled in the blanks. I'll do my best to go back and edit in the next couple of days when we get Internet at the new place.


	14. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Marvelous' fight with Basco.

Desperation colored Joe’s expression as he clawed at the ring around Marvelous’ throat. He absently pulled Joe’s hands away to cradle them, now a bloody ruin, in his own. He thumbed the bloody bandage around Joe’s palm gingerly, berating himself silently for letting this happen. Marvelous was sure that his rage was making itself obvious across his closely knit brow, but forced himself to look up into his friend’s eyes and suddenly found it impossible to hold his tongue.

“I’m sorry, Joe.”

“Captain?” Joe’s incredulous question hung thick in the air. Marvelous certainly wasn’t feeling like much of a captain.

Basco spat a bloody mess onto the ground and wiped his mouth on the back of his now human hand. One eyebrow inched toward his hairline.

“Well isn’t that precious?” He pulled a disgusted face and savagely took a handful of Joe’s hair in his fist to drag him away. Marvelous held on for a moment before he realized that by clinging to him he was only causing Joe more pain. He could only watch as Joe scrambled back to relieve the sharp pain in his scalp, but Basco wouldn’t let him find his footing. The privateer threw the other man to the ground at Sally’s feet and Marvelous gasped reflexively when Joe’s forehead bounced off the ground. Joe mustered the strength to push himself to his hands and knees. He spat defiantly at Basco’s boot, and despite the bloody pallor of the glob Marvelous couldn’t restrain the proud smirk that tugged at the corner of his lip.

“You’ve been an awfully disobedient prisoner, Joe-san,” the pleasant façade he usually maintained so well had fallen away in the aftermath of the fight to be replaced by a disdainful scowl. “You really should’ve known better.” Basco’s burned hand came to rest menacingly on the handle to the hatch in Sally’s chest plate. 

“Basco!” Marvelous bellowed as he staggered to his feet. “You won. He doesn’t know where I hid the keys…you’ve got me to torture in there now; you don’t need him.”

“So you think I should let him go? I suppose I could…” his mock consideration was thick enough to choke on, “but I think I like the idea of letting you watch him suffer.”

Joe’s shoulder’s went rigid the same way they had done when Sally stood too close before…he made no effort to hide the terror from his expression as his frantic gaze found Marvelous’ face one last time. Through unshed tears he searched the captain’s features as if he was trying to fix every bruised and bloodied inch in his memory. His shoulders fell and shimmering eyes turned to steel as he fortified himself against the inevitable. 

“Basco, please!” Marvelous’ desperate voice cracked and echoed back to him mockingly. 

“It’s been a long while since I’ve heard you beg like that, Marvelous…” his eyebrow shot up in satisfaction and his cheery manner returned as a bloody, wicked sneer blossomed across his face, “I missed it.”

Marvelous’ heart dropped into his boots and he hurled himself toward them, forgetting for a moment the fact that Basco held his life in the palm of his hand. 

Just as Marvelous threw himself protectively over his first mate’s huddled form, Basco smugly hauled open the latch to let Sally draw them inside. 

“I wont leave you alone again,” Marvelous rasped into Joe’s ear as the darkness consumed them. 

\---------

“Can’t move,” Marvelous realized again. Wasn’t Joe just here? He tried to call out…if he had managed any sound through the thick darkness that had snaked it’s way heavily into every hollow of his lungs, he couldn’t hear it. 

No matter how hard he fought to break free the darkness held him firmly in place, encasing and overpowering him like a living thing. Could it really be called a void when it felt so utterly full, so solid, so oppressive?

“Wasn’t Joe with me?” he thought, trying to stretch out his fingertips to find a hand in the dark. “Ugh, I can’t move.” Again he struggled fruitlessly to free himself, to breathe, to close his eyes to the darkness. The thoughts he could cling to were murky at best, leaving him to stew powerlessly in a flood of frustration. 

Despite the fact that all five of his senses were utterly muted, he could feel something else…maybe it was someone else? Maybe they were just imprints; memories left behind of the desperation and hopelessness felt by those who had been occupants of the void before Marvelous had become captive there himself. Between bouts of exhausting nothingness he was bombarded with other people’s emotions. Sometimes they were those of something that had been monstrous, but terrified of the darkness all the same. Other times he was lost to the torment of men and women whose minds had been long lost. Once he thought he felt something familiar…something that filled him with the familiar rage he had felt when Basco had stricken Joe across the face, but the sensation was fleeting. 

The whole experience was fucking maddening. 

At some point, maybe hours or months or seconds into his confinement, he stopped struggling and gave himself over to wait in the shadows until he was given the opportunity to fight back.


	15. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other end of a one-way communicator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you with subscriptions/bookmarks, I'm so sorry if you got excited for a long chapter only to find this short little crap of an interlude instead.
> 
> I have finals coming up this week, so my time to write has been cut down by 99.9999999%. Sorry, y'all.

“What happened?” Doc stood across the console from Ahim, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Luka and Gai, eyes wide as they huddled ‘round Luka’s now-silent mobirates. Doc looked from face to face, searching for some sign of hope in their eyes, but found none. Luka was deep in solemn thought.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” he shouted to shake the others out of their stupor, only to be rewarded with a sharp elbow to the gut.

“Shut up, Hakase!” she scolded him as she crossed her arms across her chest. The gesture was entirely too reminiscent of their captain. 

“We have to come up with a new plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with me, guys. Let me know what you think! Comments fill my needy little heart with inspiration.


End file.
